Kiss The Girl - Oneshot
by w0nd3r-R23
Summary: Chloe convinces Beca to watch a movie with her. Beca is soon tempted by a singing Jamaican crab to do something she never thought she could do. This is a One-Shot


**This is my first Bechloe Fanfic. I love The Little Mermaid and the idea for this One-Shot obviously came to me while listening to the song "Kiss The Girl" in my car. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Pitch Perfect (A girl could dream though)**

**Please enjoy and leave a Review**

"Ugh." Beca groaned out loud while pulling off her headphones and slamming them down on the desk next to her laptop and mixing equipment. She propped her elbows on the wooden surface, then let her head fall into her hands with an exhausted sigh.

"What am I missing?!"

The twenty-six-year-old DJ and Music Producer had been trying to lay down a mix for an up and coming new artist that she'd been assigned to produce for over three hours now but something was still missing. The more she tried to figure out the missing musical ingredient, the more her head began to ache, the dull thrumming growing louder and louder as the hours painfully ticked on by.

She'd promised her boss that this track would be finished by tomorrow. The artist, Sarei B - a barely out of high school brown-eyed beauty that had been discovered on Singtube - was expecting to hear what she'd come up with and eagerly waiting. Sarei B had heard of Beca's talents and demanded to work with _only_ her when the record label offered her a deal.

The song had been written by the artist herself and Beca had to admit that it was a great piece. With just some tweaks here and there and a few added parts, she already knew it could be a hit. The song was basically finished and Beca could just hit send and let it be over with but something held her back. The more she listened to the track, the more she felt it wasn't quite finished yet.

Suddenly a beautiful voice could be heard singing outside her door. It was coming from the room across from hers. Chloe's room. There was no mistaking that it was Chloe who was singing, belting out a tune that sounded slightly familiar to the DJ but she couldn't quite place how she knew it.

Realizing she could use a much needed break from her work that she brought home with her, despite her cheery roommate making a rule about "bringing work home being a major Don't", Beca stood up and pulled on a navy blue hoodie over her red tank top and checkered boxer shorts that she loved to wear in comfort.

After their U.S.S.O. tour, Fat Amy had flown off to the Cayman Islands to collect her millions stashed away and then somehow reconnected with her Ex, Bumper. He wanted her back even before he found out she was loaded with riches, so Amy decided she couldn't live without him either. The Aussie soon moved out of the tiny apartment that she once shared with Beca and Chloe in New York to travel the world with Bumper, her now soon-to-be husband according to the wedding invites that she and Chloe had received in the mail last week.

DJ Khaled had pulled some strings after the tour and got Beca not only a rising success musical career and a higher paying job and promotion at a famous studio. She still technically had a boss to answer to but it wasn't so bad. For once she was truly happy with her career choices and where they were taking her. Everyone loved her ideas and the artists weren't crappy untalented people like what she'd had to deal with at her former label.

Since she was making a considerably larger amount of money now and Chloe was still finishing vet school, Beca offered to move her and Chloe into a new Apartment loft overlooking the beauty of New York City. They each had their own bedrooms and no longer had to squeeze into a sofa bed together because Amy had already claimed the only bedroom for herself. Although, if Beca was being honest with herself, she missed those nights where Chloe would cuddle up against her while they slept and she'd sometimes wake to find the redhead sprawled on top of her, sleeping soundly in her arms.

Having Chloe that close to her always caused a flood of confusing emotions to well up inside of her as she felt the rhythm of the ginger's heart beat so close to her own. Maybe it was for the best that thwy didn't share a bed anymore...

Speaking of Chloe… Beca left her room and approached her roommate's door, the sounds of her best friend's voice floating through the hallway between their bedrooms and tugging at her heart the way it always did when Beca heard her sing.

"Chlo?" Beca called when there was no answer and she decided to just open the door and walk in. They hardly ever knocked on wach other's doors anyway.

Bright blue eyes immediately met her darker blues as a wide smile slowly formed on the adorable redhead's face when she saw who had entered her room.

"Hey, Becs. I wasn't disturbing your work, was I?" Chloe asked with a concern as she paused whatever she'd been watching on the laptop sitting in her crossed lap.

"No," Beca shook her head. "I just decided I needed a break and was wondering what you were up to."

"I'm enjoying one of my favourite movies." Chloe grinned brightly. "Would you like to join me?" She said while patting a spot beside her on the comfy looking bed. "You know you shouldn't be focussing on work while at home anyway." She said with a pointed look.

Beca frowned. "I have a deadline to finish or my ass will be on the street - yours too for that matter." She pointed out.

"Our asses are too pretty to be on the street." Chloe giggled with a smirk. "No one would dare!"

"I'm serious, Chlo," Beca groaned as she pinched the bridge of her bose with her forefinger and thumb. "I'm supposed to finish this song but I can't seem to get it right. It's missing something and I have no idea what."

"I find it best to try focusing on something else when you are at your wits end. You never know, the idea could just come to you later… maybe even while you watch this movie with me." She hinted with a mischievous gleam in her baby blue eyes.

"Can't we do something else, anything else? You know I detest movies, Chlo." Beca grimaced while folding her arms across her chest indignantly.

"We can do anything else after I finish watching this." The redhead smirked with a wink. "Now, get over here and join me. You know you want to." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and opened up her arms, knowing her best friend would cave, she always did when it came to Chloe.

"Fiiiiiine." Beca groaned out dramatically and then hopped up on the bed beside the giddy redhead.

Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around Beca's frame as the brunette settled her back against her front. It was almost second nature for them to cuddle while sitting together and neither really thought much of it over the years that they'd spent together.

Beca had never really been a touchy person… that is, until she met Chloe Beale. At first, the redhead's touchy affection was a nuisance to the brunette. She always tried to squirm away from the overly cheerful girl whenever Chloe came near. But of course the light blue-eyed beauty didn't even notice. She was determined to win the tiny DJ over with affection, no mather what.

When the Bellas all moved into The Bella House on Barden Campus and started regularly having movie nights, Chloe would always somehow end up squeezing herself down next to Beca and looping an arm through hers or hugging her side or even basically sitting right in her lap. Beca even tried numerous times to get out of movie nights but the Bellas would not allow it. She would even try sitting in a one-person chair, hoping Chloe would get the hint and sit somewhere else but no… it only made the redhead grin that much wider as she settled herself down next to, or right on top of Beca as usual.

As the years went on at Barden, Beca eventually gave up trying to get away from Chloe's touchiness. She realized deep down that she secretly loved every minute that the redhead was near. Whenever Chloe cuddled up next to her or squeezed her into a friendly hug, her heart would soar and she'd feel tiny tingles coursing through her body that caused her to crave the redhead's touch even more as time went on.

Beca blamed her newfound feelings towards Chloe on the fact that she missed out on such affection while growing up. She knew her parents loved her but they weren't very affectionate when it came to touch. The only times they really hugged her as a child were when she'd hurt herself and needed to be comforted while she cried, but even then the hugs only last a few seconds before they cleaned up her injury and told her to "be more careful next time".

Jesse had been affectionate and liked to hold her sometimes while they were dating but it was different with him. His touch didn't alight that same fire in Beca's body the way Chloe's touch did, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself ofherwise. She loved Jesse, she really did, but when he got accepted for a job to score films in LA, Beca knew she'd rather go to New York with her friends - with Chloe - instead of following her boyfriend.

To be completely honest, Beca didn't even miss Jesse's touch. Not like she had when Chloe went to visit her family for a month in another state. Chloe's touch was like a drug and for that whole month, Beca had been dealing with major withdrawals, needing the bubbly redhead to come back home and hold her once again. It was where she belonged, in each other's arms.

"What movie are you watching anyway?" Beca asked with vague interest as she glanced at the colourful scene displayed on the laptop screen. It was obviously some type of animation.

"_The Little Mermaid._" Chloe replied while pressing play and the film started up again.

"Really, Chlo?" Beca smirked up at her friend with amusement. "Aren't you a little old for Disney Princesses?"

Chloe seemed genuinely offended as she glanced away from the screen to glare at the teasing brunette. "No one is ever too old for Disney, Beca Mitchell! Don't you be dissing the Disney Princesses especially! They all hold a very special place in my adult heart!"

Beca snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Ok, but Ariel is like the worst one out there. The girl gave up everything just to be with a hot human prince, whom by the way only liked her for her voice. She even endangered her whole freaking kingdom. She doesn't seem like a hero to me. Ariel was selfish."

"She was 16!" Chloe quickly defended. "What teenager do you know that isn't selfish with their desires and wouldn't give up all just to be with a hot prince or princess?!"

Beca thought about that for a moment and shook her head. "I guess you have a point there, Beale." Then another thought hit her. "Wait! She was 16 and got married?!"

"Becaaaa," Chloe whined out with irritation. "It wasn't illegal back in the time that this movie takes place. Now shut up and let me enjoy the movie; my favourite song is coming on soon."

Beca chuckled and decided to sit up against the wall with her arm brushing up against Chloe's. The redhead decided to tangle their legs together as they sat watching the screen in a new position. Beca reached over and grabbed the package of licorice Nibs that Chloe had been snacking on and took a handful to eat.

Soon, the scene when Ariel and Eric were rowing in a boat came on and the red crab with the Jamaican accent began to sing.

Beca glanced over at the girl sitting next to her and it was as if she was suddenly seeing her for the first time again. Chloe was staring intently at the screen, mouthing the words with a wide, bright smile on her face as the blue in her eyes sparkled with glee. All Beca could think of was how utterly radiant her best friend really was. Chloe was beautiful inside and out. No one else could ever compare. The thought suddenly caused her stomach to flutter. No one else could ever make her feel this way.

And you don't know whyBut you're dying to tryYou wanna kiss girl

For just a moment, as the words were sung on the computer, Beca noticed her eyes dart to Chloe's lips. It was only a second before she realized how wrong that was and quickly looked away again, chastising herself inside her head.

What are you doing, Mitchell? That's your best friend, your roommate! You can't be thinking of kissing her. You don't even like girls that way, do you? Then why did you suddenly have the desire to… to kiss Chloe?! I don't know. It can't be because I like her like that though. Can it?

Yes, you want herLook at her, you know you doIt's possible she wants you tooThere's one way to ask her

Beca glanced at the redhead again. The girl was oblivious to the turmoil going on inside her best friend's brain as she continued to sing along happily to the catchy tune.

She's so cute! Beca couldn't help thinking. Gah! I just want to lean over and… and what?! You can't kiss her! You can't kiss Chloe! What if she completely freaks on you? I highly doubt she feels the same way.

It don't take a word, not a single wordGo on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Chloe must've felt Beca's gaze because she turned to her with a raised brow and a quirked smile. Beca just stuck out her tongue at her and laughed, pretending to tease her for adoring a children's movie so much.

Chloe chuckled - Beca loved the sound of her laugh - and playfully bumped the brunette's shoulder with hers as she grabbed Beca's hand in her lap and intertwined their fingers together, like she sometimes did when they were alone.

The feel of her hand against hers caused a jolt of what felt like electricity to shoot from her hand up" into her arm as Beca let out a breath and tried to focus on the movie, instead of her rapidly growing feelings for Chloe.

How would I even go about kissing her? I can't just grab her face and smash my lips against my best friend's! That would be insane! Right?! Beca thought as her cheeks began to redden at the thought of pressing her lips to Chloe's. She quickly shook her head though. No. I can't do it.

"Becs?" Chloe's voice interrupted the song as she turned to peer at her with those big blue eyes that always caused Beca's insides to instantly melt. "You okay? If you really do hate the movie that much, I can turn it off." The redhead offered with a sad smile.

"No, Chloe, it's fine. Enjoy your movie." Beca assured her with a reassuring squeeze to her hand.

Chloe looked uncertain for a moment as she settled her eyes on the brunette, sensing Beca wasn't telling her something but knowing she couldn't force her to tell her what it was. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Beca nodded, offering a another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Chloe leaned herself more into Beca's side and placed her head on the DJ's shoulder while picking up her singing along with the crab once again.

Beca's heart rate was racing and she worried that Chloe could feel it rapidly pounding away inside her chest. She couldn't get the thought of kissing her best friend out of her mind. Her lips looked so soft, so pink, so… so… _inviting._

Damn this song! She cursed inside her head.

She was caught off guard by Chloe's other hand, the one not placed in hers, gently drawing circles on her thigh. Chloe was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't even notice what she was doing.

The redhead's finger delicately dancing across her bare skin caused a shiver to rush through her body.

"You cold?" Chloe asked, sensing Beca's discomfort.

"Hmm?" Beca asked, not paying attention as she once again admired her best friend's lips.

She don't say a wordAnd she won't say a wordUntil you kiss that girl, kiss the girl

Chloe only smiled as she grabbed a lilac purple throw blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over the both of them. Then she once again cuddled up against Beca and continued to sing happily."

How you wanna kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

As Chloe sang along with the Jamaican crab and other numerous creatures in the movie, Beca tried her best to put other thoughts in her mind. She needed to distract herself from the thought of Chloe's lips on hers and wondering what exactly the sweet ginger would taste like.

Sha la la la la laDon't be scaredYou better be preparedGo on and kiss the girl

Beca licked her lips absentmindedly as Chloe's fingers started dancing on her skin again, this time moving up and down on her bare leg under the blanket, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body and her stomach to clench with need.

She wanted to grab the girl, turn her head and connect their lips in a passionate kiss but the fear of Chloe's reaction kept her from acting on those desires.

What if I completely freak her out? I don't want to lose my best friend because I can't control my hormones…

Beca thought about getting up and leaving in that moment. She needed to figure out these newfound feelings and get away from the song that was tempting her so.

Sha la la la la laDon't stop nowDon't try to hide itHow you wanna kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

"Sing with me." Chloe's voice broke through the thoughts and feelings racing through Beca's mind in that moment.

"I… I don't really know the song." Beca replied. That was a lie. She used to watch this movie as a kid and would belt out the song every time while dancing in her childhood living room.

"Oh, come on, Becs! It's almost over!" The redhead begged as she squeezed the brunette's arm and stared into her eyes. _Who could resist those eyes?! _Beca sure couldn't. The moment light blue met dark blue, Beca couldn't help but open her mouth and sing out the lyrics, the same Lyrics that were currently torturing her, with the girl that the song was tempting her to plant one on.

Both girls laughed as they harmonized with the movie characters and the song slowly began to finish. Ariel and Eric were closing in on their first kiss as Chloe held onto Beca's hand once again and gleefully squealed with excitement .

"Chlo, you've seen the movie over a dozen times, you know that they're not going to kiss… Why are you so giddy about it?" Beca questioned while raising a confused brow at the peppy ginger.

"Because at least he was finally gonna go for it. He was _going_ to kiss her, just like he'd wanted to all along. Sebastian's song would've worked if it hadn't been for Ursula's minion eels."

Beca pondered Chloe's words. She was right. At least Eric didn't wimp out… at least until after the boat was knocked over anyway. He wanted to kiss the beautiful redhead that had entered his life and captured his heart with her amazing voice. Just like Chloe had done for Beca.

Damn it! I can't wimp out on this! Sebastian the crab was right. How will I know how she feels if I don't make the first move?

Beca was just about to turn towards her best friend when she suddenly felt arms reach around her neck and soft lips lightly caress her cheek with a simple kiss.

"Thanks for singing with me, Becs, even if you didn't want to." Chloe grinned happily at her as she went to pull away.

Before she could unwrap her arms from Beca's neck, the DJ placed one hand on her friend's waist and the other at the back of her neck. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief second, Chloe's surprised and Beca's determined before Beca finally pulled Chloe close and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The tiny DJ was about to pull away in apology when Chloe suddenly tightened her hold around Beca's neck and kissed her back, deepening the kiss immediately.

When the two finally parted for air, Chloe let out a slight laugh. "I'm glad you finally took the hint."

Beca quirked her brows in confusion as she pulled away slightly to stare at her best friend that she'd just finished making out with. "What do you mean?"

"I was hoping Sebastian would knock some sense into you with his song. I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time now, Beca Mitchell." The ginger admitted with a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Then why didn't_ you j_ust kiss _me_?"

"Because I knew you needed to make the first move. When it comes to affection, you're not exactly very welcoming to it, especially when it's something physical. I was afraid you would freak out if I suddenly kissed you and you would start to distance yourself from me, just like you used to do whenever I got too close or touchy with you in the past." Chloe looked at her, this time woth apprehension. "You're not freaked out, are you?"

Beca reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Chloe's ear as she grinned sheepishly. "No. How could I be when you're such a good kisser?" She winked, causing both women to laugh. "I guess you're right though about me needing to initiate something more beyween us. But honestly… I didn't avoid you all those times because I disliked you touching me… I just didn't want to admit that I really liked you being near me and that I really liked your touch, _more_ than I should have."

Chloe giggled and touched her lips to Beca's once again. "I couldn't resist touching you ever since we met. There was always something about you that got my heart racing and my blood pumping faster. I wanted you. I always did. But I knew I needed to take it slow and wait a while for your own feelings to finally catch up to you."

"Well let's not wait any longer then." Beca grinned as she shoved the redhead down against the mattress and straddled her hips. "We have a lot to catch up on with each other."

Chloe let out a satisfied moan as she grabbed the back of Beca's neck and pulled her down for another searing kiss.

Both young women silently thanked Sebastian The Crab from_ The Little Mermaid_ for singing his song that successfully got the two friends to kiss and admit their feelings for one another. Thank goodness Beca did not miss her opportunity to finally _kiss the girl. _


End file.
